


Write it off as entertainment

by belmanoir



Category: Margin Call (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth is out of a job. Will has a proposition for him. (Set directly after the events of the movie.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write it off as entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norgbelulah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgbelulah/gifts).



> I would like to thank my beta and brainstorming helper Sonia, and my Britpicker llassah! You guys rock.

_Don't watch_ was sterling advice, but impulse control wasn't Will's strong suit. Out they went, a long line of bright young things carrying cardboard file boxes. Just one box, most of them. They hadn't been with the firm long enough to accumulate offices and personal effects.

Seth caught his eye for a moment and then looked away, hugging his box a little closer. Embarrassed, probably, as though any of this was his fault. His big girly bag was slung awkwardly out of the way across his arse, incidentally impeding Will's view.

This was a pretty stupid thing to do, but see above re: impulse control. And seizing a momentary advantage to get what he wanted _was_ Will's strong suit. He shouldered his way down the line of firees to Seth. "Hey," he said half under his breath, "I know they took your phone but here's my card. Give me a ring, I might be able to help you out."

Seth's eyes lit up. "Thanks, man!" He made to shift the box under his left arm to take the card, but Will took the opportunity to be nosy and lifted the lid to drop the card inside. One framed picture (face down), a video iPod nano, and a stapler shaped like an alligator. That was it. Not a sentimental kid, then. All to the good. Will clapped him on the back, let him go, and promptly forgot all about it in the deluge of other shit to hit his desk that day.

***

Will's phone rang around nine p.m. He was still at his desk, trying to keep his eyes open, thinking he should probably take the remaining workforce out for drinks to boost morale, and fantasizing about smoking a cigarette while punching Jared Cohen in the balls. 

It was a New York number, one he didn't recognize. Probably someone calling to tell him what a scumsucking bastard he was, but at least it would be a distraction. He popped another Nicorette in his mouth before answering. "Emerson."

"Will? It's Seth. You told me to call you?"

A brief moment of satisfaction in a day of unrelieved crap. So much for taking the lads out for drinks. Will glanced around to make sure no one was listening.

"Um. Maybe you didn't mean today, but--"

"No, don't apologize, Seth. I'm glad you called. I'm just wrapping up here. It's been a long fucking day, do you mind meeting me at my place? I've got a pretty well-stocked bar."

***

Will threw his jacket on the bed and loosened his tie but left it on. Then he sat on the sofa trying to focus his eyes on the flatscreen until the doorman called. "Let him up, Phil." He switched the telly off and waited.

Seth knocked. 

"Come on in," he called, carefully casual. Make everything feel as natural as possible and make it easier to say yes than no, that was how to make a sale. "Lock it behind you and make yourself a drink. Make me one too while you're at it."

The kid actually made them martinis. Will wasn't sure why that was funny, but it was. "How many olives?" Seth asked.

"Three, and make it dirty." 

Seth grinned at him. "Dirty it is." Was that innuendo or not? That was the thing about Seth: he looked totally innocent, but Will wasn't actually sure his proposal was going to come as a surprise.

"So how are you set for money?" he asked. 

Seth sat down across from him and shrugged, loosening his tie. Will's eyes were drawn to his neck. The kid had a five o'clock shadow like you wouldn't believe. Will liked that extra scratch on his skin. On his inner thighs in particular. 

"Not too bad. My package was good. But I'll probably have to get a cheaper apartment unless I can get a new job fast," Seth said. There was a question in his voice.

"Look, I've got a proposal for you," Will said. "But first I want your word that this stays between us even if you're not interested." People often felt bound by promises, although really there was no guarantee this wasn't about to be plastered all over the news. The firm was hot right now and this would be a lovely slice of human interest.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Seth said with that flash of a grin again, there and gone. Playing up how young he was with that schoolboy bit, maybe. Or maybe he was just really fucking young. 

It was hot either way. Will leaned forward, broadcasting _this is too good a deal to pass up_ for all he was worth. He'd been doing it all day for the firm. He deserved something for himself. "You commit to six months and I'll pay you the equivalent of a hundred thousand dollars a year salary on a monthly basis in cash."

Seth gave a puzzled frown. "For what?"

"Sex." _Make it sound natural._ "It's less than what you make now, but you could take six months to find a job in this market. It's more than you'll get from unemployment, and it's part-time. Well--I'll expect you to be on call, within reason, but I don't imagine I'll actually require you eight hours a day." His tone said guys like him made deals like this every day. Well fuck, they did, just not usually with junior analysts. 

Seth's eyebrows rose. "Sex? You want to pay me a hundred thousand dollars a year to have sex with you?"

"Sharp kid. What tipped you off?"

Seth leaned back against the sofa, considering. Will didn't say anything. Nothing more fatal than smelling desperate. "What about benefits?"

Will laughed. "Got any pre-existing conditions?"

Seth shook his head.

"Then I'll throw in a stipend for Blue Cross Blue Shield. You want to keep your 401(k), I'll match your contributions, but the paperwork's all yours." He'd be shocked if Seth made a single damn contribution to his 401(k) without automatic withholding, but hey, maybe the kid would surprise him.

"How long do I have to think about it?"

 _Fill or kill._ "You have until"--he checked his watch with a flourish--"9:53 tomorrow to accept this offer, or it will be withdrawn." Seth laughed. "This isn't the office, Seth. Take as long as you want, just remember, this is a volatile employment situation. I'm a fickle beast. Today I want to fuck you, tomorrow..."

"What if I find another analyst job before the six months are up?"

Will lit a cigarette. This was taking too fucking long. "Then we'll renegotiate. Anyway, loads of people work two jobs."

Seth's face broke into a smile. A pleased smile like he'd been offered a real job, not insulted by somebody who could have been sued for sexual harassment if he'd made the same offer twelve hours ago. "Then sure, why not?"

Will wasn't sure why he felt so affronted, but he did. "Christ, no wonder you're an analyst and not a trader. I told you how much I spent on hookers last year, didn't I?"

"Seventy-six thousand, five hundred and twenty," Seth said promptly. 

"I just offered you a lot more than that. You're one fucking person. I must want you pretty fucking bad, am I right? You barely haggled. Make a fucking effort."

Seth blinked, but he obligingly considered. "Okay. I want a signing bonus, then. And the option to negotiate future bonuses for things I really don't want to do."

 _Things I really don't want to do._ Seth was already planning to do things he really didn't want to do if Will asked for them. _That_ was an adrenaline shot to the cock. "Good thing I've been feeding the piggy bank. How's 20k for a signing bonus?"

"Twenty-five."

"Twenty-two and a half, take it or leave it."

"Done. It'll save me having to move, anyway. Unless you want me to move in or something."

Will shuddered. "Fuck no. How far away's your place?"

"Twenty minutes in a taxi."

"Doesn't sound like a dealbreaker. Now, have you ever given a blowjob before?"

"Yes." Seth's eyes brightened with the knowledge of his own competence.

Will felt disappointed. He wasn't sure why. He guessed he'd counted on Seth's inexperience to draw things out, give the proceedings some kind of structure. Will just--it pissed him off that Seth didn't seem the least bit ashamed. That he'd taken the whole thing in stride. It was pitifully unsatisfying to degrade someone who didn't feel degraded. People were sheep, that was the fucking problem. Will fucked the world every damn day and the world just begged for more.

"Do you want me to give you a blowjob?"

Honestly, Will just wanted to go to sleep. It had been what, thirty-nine hours? Forty? He should probably seal the deal with Seth, though. _Hit me in the face first,_ he thought suddenly, but it wasn't like he wanted to explain _that_ at the office tomorrow.

"Take your clothes off," he said abruptly, standing.

"Um. Okay." Seth fumbled a little with his buttons, but it was just normal self-consciousness. "I keep meaning to work out more. It was never a job requirement before." There was that flash of a grin again, below dark, nervous eyes. He laid his suit carefully over the side of the sofa, folding the trousers along the crease. His body was fucking perfect. Shoulders that could launch a couple of good-sized fleets. Dark hair all down his chest. Too many Americans shaved or waxed or something idiotic that just gave them acne and deprived Will of a pleasant tactile experience. Nice curly thatch around his cock. And would you look at that, he was half-hard.

"Are you getting off on this?" Will asked, amused.

"Hey, I'm 23 and I'm about to get laid, what do you expect?"

Will idly rubbed one of Seth's nipples, watching his eyes go even darker.

"Jesus," said Seth.

Will scratched the nipple with his fingernail. "Aren't you Jewish?"

"Osmosis," Seth gasped. "Are you going to let me jerk off while I suck you?"

Will was seriously considering sucking _him_ at this point. He gave Seth's cock a few firm strokes and pondered his options. No, he'd go with plan A. "If you can keep your focus, knock yourself out." He undid his belt and pulled it through the loops, pushing his trousers and pants down over his hips before settling back onto his sofa. The microfiber felt nice against his arse. "Careful of the sofa, though, it cost 5k and a half. There are Kleenex on the table behind you."

Despite Seth's claims of experience, he'd expected a little more hesitation. Seth did seem thrown off by his foreskin for a second, but then he wrapped a hand confidently around Will's cock and from there it was all good. He worked it hard and fast, his mouth closing just around the tip so he could tongue the slit. Holy fuck, this wasn't going to last long. And when Seth reached down to his own crotch, out of Will's line of sight, and started moaning--Christ. Will watched Seth's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, lashes curving over those ridiculous cheekbones, perfectly sculpted mouth stretched all out of shape, and wondered how it was possible for a day to turn around so dramatically. Yesterday this had been an idle fantasy. Now it was reality. America, land of opportunity.

"You're going to make some great noises when I fuck you into the mattress," Will told him. If some of those noises were discomfort, so much the better. Now _that_ would be satisfying after a long hard day at the office, to just push Seth's face into the bed and go to town. Hell, why wait for the end of the day? He saw some long lunches in his future. 

He was getting close; he put a hand in Seth's hair to hold him in place and fucked his face. Seth gagged a little but soldiered gamely on, both hands still working. Will was so fucking close. He shoved his other hand down between Seth and the sofa to tease his nipple. After a couple seconds Seth made a startled, choking sound and grabbed madly for the Kleenex, his hand spasming around Will's cock.

Thank Christ, here it came. Will collapsed gratefully against the back of the sofa and shot down Seth's throat.

Fifteen or so truly excellent seconds later, he let go of Seth's hair and pushed his head away. Seth licked his lips, looking flushed and tired and a little uncertain. He swallowed a couple times, his eyes going to his half-empty martini glass.

"It won't hurt my feelings if you want to wash the taste out, if that's what you're worried about," Will said. 

"Thanks," Seth said, his voice a little hoarse. A post-orgasmic junior analyst naked on the carpet fishing olives out of a martini glass was somehow the most entertaining thing Will had seen in years. "What's funny?" Seth asked self-consciously.

"I just need sleep, that's all," Will said. "Oh, for the resilience of youth. Lock the door behind you, will you? I'm going to bed. The bathroom's over there if you want to use it."

"What about the deadbolt?"

Will started laughing again. From the look on Seth's face, there was something really wrong with the sound. "Tonight I'll take my chances."

Seth swallowed the rest of his martini and stood. He looked down at Will with casual concern, as if they were bros. It was unexpectedly welcome, and expectedly irritating. "Be glad you're still alive, man."

Will swallowed his laugh and said, "Is tomorrow all right for the signing bonus?"

Seth nodded and held out his hand. His cock bobbed when Will shook it. It was a solid handshake, though.

 _We can turn this whole thing to our advantage,_ Tuld had told him in their extremely fucking brief and extremely fucking uninspiring one-on-one. Will didn't think this was what he'd meant, but he wasn't complaining. 

He was one of the lucky ones.


End file.
